Love Story
by athousandpainkillers
Summary: My first story. Miley tells her love story. I suck at summaries. pls. read and review.thank you.-NILEY-


**My First story! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Credit: Taylor Swift for the amazing song "LOVE STORY"**

**Lyrics are in Italic and some are in Bold-underline(that's what they are saying)**

"See you later babe! I love you! Have fun!" I said to my husband, Nick Gray, while I gave him some flying kisses

"See you later as well! I love you too!" He said while pretending to catch the kisses I gave him then putting his hand on his lips.

I laughed then waved when he went inside his car then after a few minutes he was out of my sight so I went inside the house with a sweet smile on my face.

_We were both young when I first saw you _

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts _

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air _

_See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns _

_See you make your way through the crowd _

_And say hello, little did I know _

I went to the living room and closed my eyes and that was when the flashback started

*FLASHBACK*

We were 15 then when I first met my husband.

I was invited for a party on a summer night. I was told to wear a ball gown because there would be a lot of dancing. (The ball gown looks like the one Taylor swift wore for the music video. I suck at descriptions!)

I was with my friends when I saw you coming over to me.

"Hello!" was the word he said that made my heart skip a beat.

I was mesmerized by his voice.

It took me minutes before I quickly mumbled a quick "Hi!"

Then he asked me to dance with him. I was so happy that it took me a while to answer "okay".

After the dance we shared, we exchanged numbers and began to call each other every night.

*End of Flashback*

_That you were Romeo _

_You were throwing pebbles _

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet _

_And I was crying on the staircase _

_Begging you please don't go _

_And I said _

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone _

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run _

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess _

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes _

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you _

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew _

_So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while _

_Oh, oh, oh _

_'Cause you were Romeo, _

_I was a scarlet letter _

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet _

_But you were everything to me _

_I was begging you please don't go _

_And I said _

*Flashback*

One chilly night,

I heard something hitting my window. I went to where the sound came from, opened the window then looked down. I saw Nick, my prince charming, and he signaled for me to go down and meet him at the garden.

So I sneaked to the garden to see him.

We whispered-talked because if someone caught us we are doomed.

We were so involve in our conversation that we did not notice my father was storming towards us until he grabbed my arm and shoved me away from Nick.

I cried so hard when my father was pulling me inside our house but I manage to say this lines:

Nick!**(Romeo), take me somewhere we can be alone **

**I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run **

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess **

**It's a love story, baby, just say yes **

Nick**(Romeo), save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel **

**This love is difficult, but it's real **

**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess **

**It's a love story, baby, just say yes **

**(a/n: I just made it bold-underline because It makes me tired to type those words again and that's what they're gonna say anyway.)**

*end of flashback*

_Oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around _

_My faith in you was fading _

_When I met you on the outskirts of town _

I ran away from home because I can't take their orders like:

"Forget about Nick"

and

"Don't go near that Nick-guy ever again"

I told Nick my plan and he said to meet him on the outskirts of town.

So I waited and waited but my faith in him was already fading but when I turned my head and saw him, I quickly ran to him and gave him a hug

_And I said:_

Nick**(Romeo)save me, I've been feeling so alone **

**I keep waiting for you but you never come **

**Is this in my head, I don't know what to think !**

I was supposed to say some more but his actions surprised me

**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring **

**And said :**

**Marry me, **Miley **(Juliet),you'll never have to be alone **

**I love you and that's all I really know **

**I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress **

**It's a love story, baby, just say yes **

But when I was back to normal I said the words that made my life changed forever."YES!"

*end of flashback*

_Oh, oh, oh, oh _

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

I woke up when I felt lips touching mine, then I saw him, the love of my life, my Prince Charmin, My knight in a Shining Armor, my husband, Nicholas Jerry Gray.(a/n: I need to make the characters fictional so there)

**Sorry if it sucks. Just did this out of boredom and to finally announce the beginning of the dare I gave my friend happy-go-lucky-persona! So there. Please R& you!**


End file.
